


Vampire Ash

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: “Don’t breathe it in!” Stiles shouts, covering his mouth as the ash rises and swirls in the air from the vampire that Derek just ripped the head off of.“Why? Is it poisonous?”





	Vampire Ash

“Don’t breathe it in!” Stiles shouts, covering his mouth as the ash rises and swirls in the air from the vampire that Derek just ripped the head off of. 

“Why? Is it poisonous?” Isaac asks, covering his mouth with his scarf and everyone else follows suit covering their mouths and noses with their hands or clothes. 

“No, it’s just fucking gross” Stiles raises an eyebrow at the curly haired boy, “I mean that’s somebody’s ashes, I don’t want that shit in my body thanks.” He waves his hand in the air for emphasis and the pack just sighs. 

“What? I don’t want to breathe in a dead guy!” he holds his arm out in a gesture to where the body once was. 

“That’s disgusting.” Scott grimaces and moves further away from the pile of ash. 

“No shit.” Stiles snarks and helps Erica up from the ground, the vampire threw her pretty hard and she must have landed funny since her leg was all twisted and stiles honestly thinks he’s seen way too many of the packs bones. If he were normal he’d need so much therapy that his therapist would need a therapist. 

He then grabs his bag from Lydia, taking out a few glass jars and a pair of gloves and begins scooping up some of the ash in each jar. When he stands back up to put them in his bag, the pack are all looking at him funny. “What?” he furrows his eyebrows at them and they all look at the jar and the back to him. 

“I’m starting to collect samples of all the shit we come across, because who knows when we might need it. Would have been good to get some of it’s blood but I’ll leave that for the next vamp I Come across.” Stiles nods to himself and puts the jars safely in his bag. 

“How long have you been doing this?” Derek asks as they all begin walking back towards their cars, it's turning light enough that Stiles can actually see where he's going. 

“Well I kept some of the kanima venom and started thinking about how we’re probably going to need half the shit these supernaturals use.” Stiles admits before continuing, “It’s like in a game, when you defeat an enemy sometimes the enemy drops an item you can use to kill your next opponent or heal something another enemy caused." 

A few of the pack roll their eyes at the explanation but they all understand the pros of Stiles doing it. “Me and Lydia have been creating our own bestiary, no offence Chris, and creating a list of all the things we find and how they can be used in the future.” Chris just shrugs and Lydia starts asking him questions about random things she’d forgotten to ask before they came out here. 

“So is there anything you need from us?” Peter asks and Stiles shrugs, “Blood samples might be useful I guess? But there isn’t really anything from you guys we could use, maybe claws? But I don’t want to pull out your claws, I’ll just take them from the next feral werewolf we come across.” He shrugs and the wolves all take a step away from him. 

“I already stole a bunch of things from Deaton, he has quite a lot of wolfs-bane you know, some of them make your skin go all bloody and gross.” Stiles says looking at the group but then he notices the diner behind them. “Oh, wait! I’m really craving curly fries!” he grabs Derek’s arm and bounds off towards the open diner, the rest of the pack just shake their heads at him. 

“He seriously freaks me out sometimes.” Isaac shudders but ends up walking after him, Erica and Boyd not too far behind. “Leave Batman alone!” Erica laughs out as the three make their way inside. 

“Right, well I’m going to head home.” Lydia smiles and gives Kira and Malia a quick hug before stepping away from everyone, “I’ll drive you home, bye guys.” Jackson wraps his arm around her shoulders and they make their way to Jackson’s car. 

“I’m gonna head on home too.” Scott says, looking at Kira who shakes her head so he takes off. “Come on, I think I’m going to get the same as Stiles.” She laughs and tugs Malia along with her. 

Peter and Chris just look at each other and roll their eyes, before slowly making their way into the diner as well, having a quiet conversation between themselves.


End file.
